User blog:JoshWizz123/My 2021 Monster Jam tour idea
I've made a similar post about this last year for my idea for the 2020 tour line-ups, and I thought I could do it again for this year. Tell me what you think. Triple Threat Series East Grave Digger - Brandon Vinson Max-D - Blake Granger Zombie - Brittany Marcotte El Toro Loco - Elvis Lainez Blue Thunder - Joe Urie Monster Mutt Husky - New Driver Dragon (On Nitro Menace) - Darren Migues Wonder Woman (On Jailbird) - Kaylyn Migues Triple Threat Series Central Grave Digger - Weston Anderson Max-D - Colton Eichelberger El Toro Loco - Armando Castro Mohawk Warrior - New Driver Monster Energy - Steven Sims Scooby-Doo - Myranda Cozad Pirate's Curse (on King Krunch) - Dillon Fenley Monster Mutt (on Nitro Hornet) - Unknown Triple Threat Series West Grave Digger - Krysten Anderson Max-D - Jared Eichelberger El Toro Loco - Mark List Pirate's Curse - Justin Hicks Alien Invasion - Bernard Lyght Octon8tr - New Driver Megalodon (On FTI Torque) - Jack Brown Monster Mutt Dalmation (On Ice Cream Man) - Lauren Neidenfuhr Arena Tour 1 Grave Digger - Charlie Pauken Soldier Fortune - Kayla Blood Megalodon (On Iron Warrior) - Matt Cody Monster Mutt Rottweiler (On Taurus/Higher Education) - Preston Perez Jekyll & Hyde - Auston Minton Iron Outlaw - Tanner Root (Gun)Slinger - Scott Hartsock War Wizard - RJ Turner Stadium Tour 1 Grave Digger - Morgan Kane Max-D - Neil Elliott El Toro Loco - Scott Buetow Whiplash - Brianna Mahon Zombie - Bari Musawwir Sasquatch - Coty Saucier Avenger - Jim Koehler Monster Mutt Rottweiler (On Brutus) - Brad Allen Over Bored - Jamey Garner Wild Side - Zack Garner Xtermigator - JR McNeal Wolf's Head - Kristen Hope Barbarian - Devin Jones Obsessed - Eric Swanson Stadium Tour 2 Grave Digger - Tyler Menninga Megalodon - Justin Sipes Monster Energy - Todd LeDuc Monster Mutt Dalmatian - Cynthia Gauthier Mohawk Warrior - Bryce Kenny Soldier Fortune Black Ops - Tony Ochs Bounty Hunter - Jimmy Creten Scarlet Bandit - Dawn Creten Stinger - Zane Rettew El Toro Loco (On Pretty Wicked) - Lindsey Rettew Overkill Evolution - Mike Vaters II Black Stallion - Unknown Bad Company - John Gordon Bad Company Teammate - Unknown Stadium Tour 3 Grave Digger - Adam Anderson Max-D - Tom Meents Son-Uva Digger - Ryan Anderson EarthShaker - Tristan England Bakugan Dragonoid - Camden Murphy Scooby-Doo - Linsey Reed Alien Invasion (On Rage) - Cory Rummell El Toro Loco (On Axe) - Chris Koehler Stone Crusher - Steve Sims Hooked - Bryan Wright Jester - Matt Pagliarulo Kraken - Nick Pagliarulo Wild Flower - Rosalee Ramer Time Flys - Kelvin Ramer Stadium Tour 4 Grave Digger - Chad Tingler El Toro Loco - Becky McDonough Dragon - Jon Zimmer Lucas Oil Crusader - Linsey Weenk Brodozer - Heavy D/Colt Stephens Brocamino - Diesel Dave/Cam McQueen EarthShaker (On Hurricane Force) - Steven Thompson Zombie (On Storm Damage) - Richie Yatsko Raminator - Mark Hall Rammunition - Kurt Kraehmer The Black Pearl - Cole Vernard Saigon Shaker - Ryan Disharoon Bad News - Brandon Derrow Get Er Done - Brandan Tulachka Category:Blog posts